hivestemfandomcom-20200214-history
EruditeScholar
Enter Name Your name is FARELIS MEMORIA. You are FARELIS MEMORIA. You are troll of 8 solar sweeps and a member of the NAUTICAL ARISTOCRACY every minute of which you enjoy, as it allows to access to a wide variety of PRIMARY RESOURCES to further your studies of TROLL HISTORY. Ironically, though, you still spend a great deal of time ON LAND, due to the fact that the majority of the population lives there, leading to greater amounts of TOPICS TO STUDY. You were raised by your lusus, a giant six-finned sea turtle, TESTUDO. You have a very wide variety of INTERESTS, TROLL HISTORY obviously being one. You also enjoy SCIENCE AND OTHER SCHOLARLY PURSUITS. You have a passion for writing CLASSICAL MUSIC and SHOWS FOR PERFORMAING THEATRE, but you are RATHER TERRIBLE AT IT. You are also deeply interested in TROLL ROMANCE and you are always willing to give ADVICE to your friends, always especially eager to play the part of AUSPISTICE. However, your own success in any of the other quadrents is HIGHLY QUESTIONABLE. While a member of the upper crust, you hold no HARSH FEELINGS against any of those under you in the HEMOSPECTRUM, which is ALMOST EVERYONE. Your handle is eruditeScholar and Ye tend to zpeak with a rather archaic accent that haz a diztinct buzzing zound to it. Examine Self "Really, there's not much to zee." You are a rather undaunting sea troll of about average height for one of your age. You don't really have muscles to speak of, but you're not horribly weak. You have thin but tall horns that resemble that of a goat, and your hair is medium length and always rarther messy. As a sea troll, you have gills, of course. You wear the standard troll shirt with your personal symbol on it, as well as unassuming brown pants and shoes. You are rather happy with the jacket that you wear over this, as it strongly resembles those worn by trolls in what you consider some of the greatest chapters in history. You wear thick round glasses, as your eyesight has deteriorated from starting at books and screens for most of your life, and as such, you are a bit blind without them. Examine Hivestem "Fazcinating! Simply fazcinating! In your opinion, Ashstem is simply a brilliant way to live habitably in the waste land that surrounds it, and you are a big fan of it's desgin. While the ash land scape is rather dreary and has already made you a bit homesick for the color and life you used to know, you think that things will work out. You see yourself as one of the voices of reason in the hive, preventing it's own destruction. Considering there was a fight that damaged it the morning of the first full day between your own moirail and the (former) leader, this does not seem far fetched. You find all the majority trolls there to be good people, and have already made many friend with them, including a matesprit and moirail. After a particularly upsetting inceident in which you played an important part from the side lines due to a course of shenanigans, you now find yourself as co-leader of the stem with Chyene (quadraticAnalyst). Given your particularly negative feelings tword Friar, you are very sure that this is for the better and that things will be rather different now. Examine Room "My zanctuary to the pazt...!" Your room is probably the most magnificent respiteblock on the planet, second only to your old one, which no longer exists considering you took it's stuff here. It's rather cluttered, but it's the good kind of cluttered: It gives it an air of sophistication, you think. Display cases, shelves, and boxes dot the room, containing various books and artifacts protaining to your primary interest. Even the furnature looks as if it leaped out of the pages of some of your books rather than being in the more modern style. This would normally make your room a massive fire hazard, which is especially dangerous given the location of the hive, but you took the time to fireproof your display cases, which at least protects the one of a kind and rare items. This is what is used to look like, though, and will look like once more in the future. For now, your room has nothing in it due to the fact that it has no floor, and all of your stuff is scattered in piles of rubble in the hivestem's basement. Allocate Strife Specibus My weapon is information! Seriously it really is. Your weapon is a rather heavy tome of notes that you have taken about various periods in troll history over the several years you have been studying it. You rarely fight and like to avoid it, but if you have to, you'll be smacking fools around with information. Examine Fetch Modus It's excellent! You use the ARTIFACT CATALOGUE Fetch Modi, which requires you to give a detailed description of the item you wish to retrieve. It's like dealing with real artifacts! Do Something Awesome But of courze! You are sitting at your desk. It is shockingly bright outside, for you have forsaken your sleep to finish your task. Books of all sizes surround you. Piles empty glass bottles that formerly contained ink and broken pen tips surround you on the floor, next to the larger pile of crumpled pieces of paper. You are writing like a madman. Then, with one final flourish of your pen, you are done. You have completed the longest text of all ages of troll history known to troll. You chug a bottle of your favorite soda with one gulp in victory, breathing a breath of satisfaction. Do Something Incredibly Silly I implore, do not tell the otherz... You don a hat, the style of which has not been worn since ages long past. Pulling a cape over your shoulder, you lift a pen and point it forward, in imitation of a famous general. You take a moment to bask it your glory, declaring a few of his famous quotes before you remove the garments and return to your books. Examine Abilities Psychic Hmmm... Not zomething I know much about, zadly. You have no psychic powers to speak of. That's about all there is to say on the matter. Physical Truzt me, it iz not imprezzive... You're pretty average in the ways of strength, if not a little below average. Who needs strength when you have wisdom and knowledge, though? Traits *Generous: Always willing to give advice to and help out your friends. *Philosophical: Greatly enjoys deep conversations and pondering big questions. *Eccentric: Clearly! *Intelligent: Commands and impressive and fantastic bank of information. Especially history. *Hopeless Romantic: Highly fascinated with troll romance and the four quadrents and strongly hope, despite your awkwardness when it comes to your own quadrents, that they will be filled in due time... Art Gallery file: farelisbound.png|Alterniabound Style Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia To be added later. Examine Chumproll * blazingHatred - Nothing pozitive to zay. A monster. * quadraticAnalyst - A very zmart young mizz. I am zure that together we zhall make a much more pleazant hiveztem. * powderedFists - When you get pazt the anger, he is a very fine fellow! Perhapz with my guidence, the rest can zee. ♦ * lucifersAnecdote - Zhe ztood up to Friar, and thuz haz my rezpect. * toxicVengeance- Keepz to herzelf. Given the perzonality of her brother, I think I underztand why. * velvetVogue - I have not spoken to her much, but zhe zeems very friendly! * bloodstainedAssassin - ♥ * descendAcrimony - Another zea dweller! Zhe haz not zaid much yet. * atomicResonance - What zhe zeez in her brother iz totally beyond me. Category:Male Category:Ashstem Category:Soul Category:Purple Blood